


【EC】他怎么都是我的爱人

by SSSX



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSX/pseuds/SSSX
Summary: （有小车）教授因为一个变种人永久失去了能力和光明。他失去了生活自理能力，这时候，Erik带着行李回来照顾他。【设定沙滩离婚之后的事都没发生过，没有战争】预警一下：教授是永久失去能力和视力，并因为某些原因他同时患上了轻微抑郁症。这里面的Erik对教授超乎想象的好，不渣(所以就像ooc了一样……)





	【EC】他怎么都是我的爱人

————

Raven没想到，时隔多年，她还能再次看见Erik拎着箱子站在Xavier大宅大门前的样子。周围无人，学生们去上课了或去了其他空阔的地方。那个男人现在站在那里，不动用能力，也不喊她，就只是盯着她。Raven和他没头脑地对视了一会儿，只好放下浇花的水管，走去把门给他开出一点空隙。

“……让人惊讶，Erik。真没想到在这里竟然会再次见到你。你一个人这么明目张胆地回来，也不担心被这里的孩子们攻击。”  
“我是万磁王，难道你不是魔形女？既然你也在这里，就和我没什么两样，不过比我来得早些而已。你能来，我当然也能。”Erik很快地回答着Raven，但心思并不在她的话题上，他朝这个大宅里看了一眼，想从四处感受到什么熟悉的——他刚刚一直在做这些，但他一直没有接收到任何来自那个人的信息，“Charles呢？我听说他出事了。住院了。”  
“的确，他遇到了一点事。”Raven挡着大门开出的空隙，一直没让Erik进来。看样子她已经在这里住了很久了。如果Charles没什么大事，她可不会愿意留在这里。并且，Erik听到的传闻远比Raven的表情传递给他的要严重得多。  
“看来你不想让我进去。”Erik说。  
“在Charles还不能照顾这个学校的时候，我只好临时受命帮他照管这个学校，即使我并不看好他这些无谓的行为。而你，Erik，放你进来可以，但我并不能保证你不会对这个学校做出什么。所以不行。”  
“行吧。我对这个学校又不感兴趣。”Erik无谓地耸肩，“告诉我Charles在哪。”  
Raven有时候真的搞不懂Erik到底在想什么。  
“你找Charles来干什么，他现在无法和你打架，Erik。”  
Erik上下扫了Raven一眼，“我想他现在应该需要一个人来照顾，而那个人不会是你。而且，我不会和他打架。别让我猜，魔形女，我想他的事并不简单不是吗？不管你是否想告诉我他出了什么事，我只想自己见到他。”

从门口到屋里，Erik都一直安静地跟在后面，Raven这时才完全确信Erik不是想趁着Charles出事来学校作乱。其实她有这种直觉，即使不用去确认。虽然Erik和Charles对立了十年，但他们从未互相伤害过。十年前Raven选择了Erik的阵营，她承认自己曾被Erik的某些特质吸引，可她也承认，和Erik并肩的这几年，她一点也不曾了解到Erik，直到后来离开了也是。他对所有人都一个样子，只有对Charles常常很好，却又常常很恶劣，反反复复没有任何理由。她想她或许能明白一点这种感受，但实际上她从不真正弄清楚过，他们之间到底存在着怎样的感情联系。

 

“我想在你见到他之前，我有必要跟你说清楚一些事情。你是来照顾他的是吗？”  
“我想我说得够清楚了。”  
Erik已经露出了不耐烦的表情，“你要说什么？”  
“Charles已经不是一个变种人了，Erik，他失去了他的能力，已经是一个你最讨厌的普通人类了。虽然我不知道你为什么会突然回来要照顾他，但我必须跟你说，他已经不是真正的X教授了。”  
“所以呢？”  
Raven疑惑地看着他，“他已经不是一个变种人了。”这时候Erik突然笑了，Raven分明觉得他在嘲笑自己，可五年前他还毫不犹豫抛弃了一个失去了能力的变种人，“我还以为你会在乎这个？你原来明明那么在乎——”  
“Charles除外。”  
“……Erik，你可真tm对人不对事。”  
Erik用一种自豪的表情来回应了她。

接下来的半个小时里，Raven详细地告诉了Erik关于Charles的事情，从他经历了一个变种孩子的死，受到孩子临死前的能量冲击从而失去能力讲到他的失明。Erik明显因Charles的失明受到了撼动。  
“他失去了能力，又失了明，曾经最擅长的事已经全部失去了，加之那孩子对他的影响，医生说他已经有了明显的抑郁倾向。他已经一个月没出门了。上次送他去书房，他在里面发了一个下午的呆。”Raven不信任地看着Erik，“你们已经十年没见了，Charles不一定想见你。”  
“你不是他，不是我，才会这么以为。”  
Raven不屑地撇过眼，“说得好像你们一直在联系，你会每年都给他写信似的。”  
Erik没答她，自顾自上了楼。  
他永远不会告诉Raven，在他的某些夜晚里，他很想Charles的时候，他的确寄出去了那么几封信。Charles偶尔也会给他寄，里面总是带着他在宅子里新拍的照片。

 

Charles又在走神，大概有两三个钟头，所以当门忽然被打开时，他猛然醒来并下意识把钢笔往笔盖里放，但却因放错了地方而扎了自己一下，他依据被扎过的地方，摸索到笔盖在手指上的大概位置，才把钢笔放了回去。  
“Raven？”  
“我在这，Charles。”Raven挤过无声息的Erik。  
“找我有事？”  
“嗯……有一些事……实际上，Charles，是有个人要见你。”  
“要见我？是谁？”

“是我，Charles。”

Charles一时间不知道自己过滤了多少情绪: Erik回来的震惊、被他一直盯着的失明的自卑、离开多年的怨气、没有能力的担忧、十年的思念。还有莫名其妙的痛感。他让Raven先出去，只留Erik一个人在这里。  
“你为什么回来了。”  
“外面在传你出事了，但消息封锁了，我想我得来看看。”  
“是吗……那你得到什么结论了。”  
“我想，我走不开了。”Erik轻轻的声音被Charles听见，“我得留在这里照顾你。”  
“我并不需要任何人的照顾，这是我家，我对这里很熟悉。”  
“别逞强Charles，再熟悉你也会忘掉一些事情。就像你刚刚把钢笔放在纸上，洇了很大一块墨。你不知道。”  
Charles一惊，像是被抓包一样迅速脸红起来，但更多的，他感受到的是羞耻。就像他那么讨厌自己刚刚放钢笔时什么也找不到的样子，有人进来的那一刻，他甚至想躲起来，遮掩自己什么也看不见的事实。  
Erik走来的声音渐渐在他耳中变重，直到那声音就在他身边，他后背一暖，感到Erik从后面弯着腰抓住了他的手。Erik掰开他的手指，让他去摸纸上湿湿的墨块。  
“摸到了吗，Charles，这就是那个墨块。”Erik带着他的手指沿着墨块边缘画圈，扣住他的五指，让他的手掌弯曲成刚刚好覆盖住那个墨块的弧度，“它有这么大，虽然你看不见，Charles，但我想它已经可以呈现在你脑海里。你应该需要我的照顾，Charles。你看不见的，但是想看的，我都能给你。”  
Charles猛地抽回了自己的手。他攥着刚刚描绘过墨色的手，一言不发。Erik的话让他热泪盈眶，可越是这样的Erik，越容易让他在分开的时候承受更多的痛苦。  
“你什么时候走。”  
“不走了。”  
“你什么意思。”  
“我留在这里一直照顾你。”  
“你想清楚，Erik，一直不是什么两年三年或者五年——”  
“我知道，Charles。我说的也不是两年三年或五年。我说的是一生。”  
“你他妈——”Erik一下子低头吻住了Charles的嘴，把他不愿相信的话全部抵了回去，他感到Charles对他的吻的爱恋，对他的舌头正保持了一种既熟悉又陌生的迎接和躲拒。  
一吻结束，Charles才喘了口气，刚刚在他眼睛的黑暗里，他什么也看不见，唯有去感受这个吻，这个该死的吻，又让他想起来他和Erik曾经也是这样动情地接吻的。他好像流了一点眼泪，还没来得及擦就被Erik吻走了。然后他闭口不提关于Erik是否会走这件事了，他好像迅速回到了十年前，那时候他只想Erik能一直留在他身边。 

Erik来了之后，Charles的生活相比之前，变得简单而又复杂起来。简单只是因为每天他们都做重复的事情，一起起床，洗漱，Erik替Charles铺好纸，Charles就可以在上面写一些东西，然后Erik替他再整齐地抄一遍。偶尔他们也会出去看风景。Erik也开始看书，他想用再好一点的句子来跟Charles描绘他们所到达的世界。复杂只是，Erik到来之前，他连这些都做不到。  
一个月后Charles已经可以自己给学生们教书。

自从Erik走后，Charles一直以为没有什么能把Erik留在这里。现在他看不见了，Erik反而回来了。可实际上他明白Erik并不喜欢这里，他时常认为，是他把Erik困在了这里，剥夺了他的自由，但转念一想，Erik怎么会留在这里一辈子，为了谁他都不会愿意。

外面忽然下起了雨，Charles先是闻到了雨的味道，才听见那小小的雨声。这场雨把他从论文中拉出来，他摸了摸桌上裸露着时针和分针的表盘，发现已经下午四点钟。他四周没有动静，Erik早就出去了。他也没说做什么，一直没回来。又过了约一个小时，Charles喊来了Hank。  
“Hank，Erik呢。”  
“额，他出去了。”  
“他是不是走了。”  
“不……他只是出去了，应该，应该很快就回来。”这是Hank一贯的拘谨，但此时竟让Charles起了疑心。他坚信不疑Erik会走，他都已经可以自己做那么多事了。  
“那他出去多久了。”  
“也许……是两个小时？”  
Charles沉默地压抑着自己的情绪，“他已经出去三个小时了。你告诉我，Hank，他是不是走了。”  
“Charles……”看到Charles这么肯定的样子，Hank都差点相信万磁王是真走了，但他也只是看见他出了门，他又不关心万磁王，他怎么会知道万磁王到底走了多久，又走出去做什么，“很抱歉Charles，我真不知道他去了哪里。”  
Charles无话可说，他不能把火发到Hank身上，就只好让他出去。门关后，他使劲转动轮椅却猛地一下撞到了桌角，手臂上的疼痛瞬间激发了他的怒气，他横冲直撞用轮椅撞倒了许多东西，从墙边的桌上抽了把刀出来。

Hank千等万等，终于把Erik等了回来，Charles房里可怕的动静让所有人都在他门外不敢靠近。他好像在砸东西，但一句声音也没出，他们听不见人的声音，就听见死物在疯狂碰撞。这比Charles发出怒吼还让人害怕。

Erik进来的时候，Charles正因门开的声音而转过来对着他。  
“Charles，你在干什么？”  
Charles听见声音一愣，随即攥紧了刀，紧紧抿着嘴一言不发。Erik走近他，把手放在他的手背上。  
“你正在拿刀对着我。”然后他感到Charles在慌乱地松手，于是轻松把刀从他手里拿了出来。连同桌上那些其他没被使用过的刀，Erik都把它们扭成一团，放在了壁柜里——Charles够不到的地方。  
“我就走了一会儿，看看你都干了什么。”Erik略调笑地对Charles说，“你砍坏了我们的床。”他领着Charles的手，让他摸到了崩出来的棉絮，Charles似乎感到了愧疚和羞耻，用手指摸索着很快把它们塞回去。  
“你还砍了书柜。Charles，你最爱的《永恒之王》也被你弄坏了。”  
“坏就坏了，反正也看不见了。”  
“但我可以读给你听。”Erik立刻抢着回答他，并不接受Charles的自我贬低，“还好，没有什么大裂痕，还可以看。”他让Charles摸摸书上的刀痕，又捉着他的手去触碰那已经断成两部分的棋盘，“我们的棋盘，也被你砍了。”  
“我听见了。”棋子倒地的声音曾经一度让Charles更绝望，但Erik只是叹了口气，Charles猜到他可能皱眉了，然后他听见Erik把棋盘推到一边，“没关系。我们可以下盲棋。”Erik跪到Charles面前，摸起他的手放到自己脸上，“我听说你以为我走了，是不是，Charles。”  
这话Charles没脸回答。  
“我只是想给你添一点新毯子一类的东西，走得比较远而已，我不会走的。”  
Erik爱惜地摩挲着他的手指，“Charles，不管从前我是怎样离开的，但现在不会了。我在此发誓。”他掌控着Charles的手指使他从他的嘴唇摸起，“我想你应该还记得我长什么样子。十年间，我虽然人离开了你，心却从来没有离开过你。我想这你是知道的。我们有许多不同，这才是让我们身体分开的真正原因。可原来你有能力，有眼睛。我知道你可以感受到我。我也能感受到你。但现在你没有那些了，可我们不能断了联系，所以我回来了。”  
“想想这其实很公平，Charles，当初我想让你跟我走，你不同意。你想让我跟你站在一边，那又不可能。”Charles摸到Erik在笑。于是他不太甘心地往上摸。  
“现在是眼睛，还有眉毛。我记得你原来还吻过他们。”  
Charles笑了一下，说，“鱼尾纹比原来还多。”  
“但你看起来还和原来一样。”Erik捉着他的手，用力使他的手在自己脸上留下很重的触感，他吻着Charles的掌心，“我会一直在你身边，Charles，就像你摸到的那样。”  
擦掉Charles眼角里快留不住的泪水，Erik用能力锁紧门窗，拉上窗帘，屋里立刻陷入了一种昏暗。Charles感到自己腾空而起，黑暗带给他的不安全感让他不得不紧紧抱住Erik的后背。随即他被放到了床上。  
“别停，继续摸，Charles，你得知道你的男人现在到底是个什么样子。”  
这个气氛忽然变得火辣又暧昧，黑暗反而为此调了情。Charles脸红心热，天知道他已经十年没跟人做过爱了。他顺着Erik的脖颈摸下去，一路畅通无阻，紧致贲张的肌肉让他的体内迅速升起一股黏腻腻的充满水声激荡的冲动，然后他摸到了Erik的乳头。忍不住停下了。  
“不觉得很顺利吗Charles。”  
Erik俯身下来咬他的耳朵，“我已经全部脱光了，一点衣服也没有留。”动手扯开Charles的上衣和裤子，Erik一点点舔过Charles的锁骨、胸膛和乳头，“想象一下，Charles，不只是你，连我也都在黑暗里，我们看不见对方，但却可以慢慢触摸彼此。看看我现在在哪里。”  
Charles身下一暖，Erik的脸颊已经贴到了他的屁股上，他咬着Charles的臀肉，用舌头给他做扩张。Charles急喘一声，着急地惊呼着去抓他的发根，但Erik已经把他的屁股舔出了水声。他的下体渐渐火热起来，阴茎没有人碰也翘起了头。Erik从他臀间抬起头，用鼻尖和他的阴茎碰了碰头，就张口含住了顶部，装作什么都不会的样子在他的伞状龟头上吸来吸去。Charles终于忍不住情动的声音，他轻轻叫了出来，下半身动不了，急切地想让Erik再深入一点，可那个人却忽然放开了他的小Charles，压到他身上和他接吻。  
“别着急，Charles，射太早就没有了意思。你难道不想知道我是什么样子吗？”Erik说着，一手扶着自己的阴茎，让那根东西在Charles屁股上慢慢划动，“我们什么都看不见，所以我得找找，感受到了吗，Charles，它在找你的小屁股里面的那个它曾经留恋不已的小洞。”  
“Erik！”Charles羞愤地喊了他一声。  
“瞧，它找到了。”Charles后穴一涨，那个比他身体热得多的粗壮的东西就抵进了他的洞口。Erik接下来一言不发，他的喘气声非常重，一边操控着自己的臀部，一边一点点把自己的阴茎往Charles的后穴里放。那里面许久没有使用过，让他既紧张又兴奋，不停膨胀的下体让Charles的叫声一声连着一声。  
“接下来就是享受了，Charles。这些年你坐着轮椅，我可没少锻炼。”Erik大起伏着胸膛，对早已冒出一身汗的Charles说，然后快速抽动起自己的后腰。Charles陷入了更深的黑暗中，他不明情况，刚听完话，就一下子被拽进Erik猛烈的操弄中。他几乎不知道力气应该往哪里使，下半身已经完全离了床，Erik单手就把他的屁股提起来，操动起来豪不费劲。渐渐地，并没过很久，他许久不曾发泄的情欲就被激荡起来了。无限的快感充斥进了他黑暗的大脑，带来闪电一般的光芒，他的阴茎直直挺立着，一股待射的快感汹涌地在他下腹聚集，Erik闷喊一声他的名字，忽然更快更迫不及待地操他了，频率快得让他措手不及。时隔十年再次做爱，他们俩射精的冲动都比原来重太多，仿佛这一次什么都不为，就是为了宣告兴奋，只有射出来才能证明他们达到真正再次恋爱的高潮。  
然后Charles射了，嘴里紧紧咬着Erik肩膀上的肌肉。Erik狠命抽动了几十来下，也随即射在了Charles后穴里。

“真高兴我能看见也能说话，Charles。”Erik亲吻着Charles的腿根，“你的屁股里流出我的精液的画面是我这辈子都不愿错过的。”  
“你他妈闭嘴，Erik。”

Erik清理了自己和Charles后，随便用毛巾擦干他们落在床上的精液，扯掉床单换上新的，就把Charles抱上去一起躺下来。摸着Erik的胸膛和他抱在一起，Charles忽然就痛恨起来他为什么不能看见Erik，但他又觉得自己很满足，Erik是这样实在的和他在一起。  
“你给我带来了亮光，Erik。”  
“这就是我想给你的。我的Charles。”


End file.
